


A Sky Full of Lighters

by Kuuvak



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuvak/pseuds/Kuuvak
Summary: As Yusei slowly slips away, Judai sings one last song for his beloved





	A Sky Full of Lighters

“C-can you sing for me?” it came out in a cough as Yusei lay on the asphalt. Judai held Yusei close to his body and let out a small laugh at his request. Yusei gazed up at Judai, his eyes losing their normal shine.

He was shaky and uncertain but Judai nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. If Yusei wanted him to sing, he would sing his heart out for him, hell, he would go to the ends of the world for him.

“This one’s for you and me, living out our dreams. We’re all right where we should be, with my arms out wide, I open my eyes and now all I want to see is a sky full of lighters” he started out softly, glancing down at Yusei. He shook his head and looked away for a moment, his mind was racing. He looked back to his lover and began again.

“You and I know what it’s like, to be kicked down, forced to fight” he sang softly as he ran his hands through raven hair, appreciating how soft it really was. His eyes felt heavy as he watched the labored breathing of his beloved.

“But tonight we’re alright” his voice quieted as he tried to keep himself from breaking. He felt shaky and nauseous but he continued his lullaby. If singing helped keep his Yusei calm, then he would sing for the rest of his life, for all eternity.

“So hold up your lights, let it shine” his voiced cracked and a small cry came out. His eyes began to shimmer as tears formed in them. This couldn’t be happening, not now. They were so close, so close.

“This one’s for you and me, living out our dreams” Yusei closed his eyes and felt himself slipping away, he was trying to hang on just a little longer, just a little so he could be held longer by Judai, like this. Judai continued to fight his tears, though it was a battle he was losing.

Yusei felt his breathing slowing down, he looked up and lifted his hand to cup Judai’s cheek. He smiled softly at his husband. He felt guilty for leaving him like this. Judai deserved better than but sometimes the cards we are dealt don’t agree with what we have planned.

“We’re all right where…we should be” Judai couldn’t control his voice anymore, he was losing him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. It angered him. He placed his hand on op of Yusei’s, his hands were shaky, they felt cold.

“With my arms out wide, I open my eyes…And now all I want to see, is a sky full of lighters ” as his last note hit Yusei’s hand fell from his cheek and lay limp at his side. Judai shut his eyes tightly and pulled Yusei closer to him. Judai let out a cry and couldn’t help but shake. He breathed heavily and looked at his friend, tears spilling out as he began his last chorus.

“This one’s for you and me, living out our dreams. We’re all right where we should be. With my arms out wide, I open my eyes and now all I want to see, is a sky full lighters”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the very first fic I ever wrote which was 2 years ago and I have to say I still like this piece even though it is very short. The song Judai sings are from A Sky Full of Lighters by Bad Meets Evil. He sings the parts Bruno Mars sings.


End file.
